


Sweet Child Of Mine

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 1
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Childhood, Children, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Drabbles exploring life for Pat, her wife Kit and their child, Leda.





	1. Child Of Chaos

The raiders were becoming a very serious problem for Arroyo. Which meant that, by extension, they were becoming a serious problem for Kit. She shouldered her weapon, and for a brief moment, the raider compound was eerily silent. Then a piercing shriek erupted, causing Kit to jump before sprinting towards the source of the noise, her weapon at the ready. She burst into the room that the noise was emanating from. It was small and somehow had all its walls intact, although the doorway had a torn sheet hanging from it instead of an actual door. Crude drawings of clouds and what Kit guessed to be farm animals dotted the walls. It was mostly empty, save for a small crib underneath a long-broken window. Kit walked over to the crib, peering inside.

“Oh. Shit.” She murmured, upon seeing a small baby swaddled in a surprisingly clean blanket. She holstered her weapon before she scooped the baby up, humming to it and gently rocking it back and forth until it fell asleep again. Then, with the baby still cradled in her arms, Kit started the walk back to Arroyo. She could send someone to fetch the crib at a later date.


	2. What's In A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit and Pat stared down at the baby that lay sleeping in the crib before them.

Kit and Pat stared down at the baby that lay sleeping in the crib before them.

“So… can we keep it?” Kit joked.

“I… guess.” Pat replied, looking a little bewildered.

“Do you _want_ to keep it?” Kit checked.

“I do.” Pat confirmed, taking Kit’s hand. Kit smiled.

“What are we gonna name her?”

“How about Leda?” Pat suggested.

“Where’d you get that from?”

“I think I read it somewhere. Besides, it sounds like ‘leader’, which is just what she’ll be.” Pat explained as the baby opened its eyes to see the two women looking down at her.

“Hello, Leda.”


	3. Bedtimes Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit sat at the edge of Leda’s bed, a book of myths and legends that Pat had taken with her from the vault open on her lap.

Kit sat at the edge of Leda’s bed, a book of myths and legends that Pat had taken with her from the vault open on her lap.

“What story would you like to hear tonight, little one? Maybe the tale of Atalanta and the boar?” She asked, a gentle smile on her face. Leda frowned.

“Was I adopted?” She asked. Kit froze.

“Who told you that?”

“Morlis did. Sort of. I overheard her talking to her brother about it.” Leda explained.

“I… thought you already knew. It’s not like Pat and I have tried to be subtle about it.” Kit confessed, putting the book aside.

“I… kinda knew, but I guess I never really thought about it.” Leda answered, leaning forward.

“Well, in case you were still wondering, yes, you are adopted, since your other mother and I can’t have children… the normal way. Not that either of us would want to. Childbirth sounds painful. But that doesn’t matter at all because you’re still our daughter and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?”

“Okay.” Leda confirmed, leaning back again.

“Now,” Kit said, picking up the book and opening it to the contents, “what story would you like to hear?”


	4. The Other Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mom!” Leda yelled from her room.

“Mom!” Leda yelled from her room.

“Is everything alright, sweetheart?” Pat called, glancing up from the Brahmin meat she was roasting on the fire for dinner.

“Not you, I meant my other mom!” Leda called back.

“What is it, little one?” Kit asked loudly from her workbench, where she was tinkering with an old radio.

“Can you please come and help me with something?” Leda shouted.

“Hang on, I’m coming!”  Kit hollered, before standing up and walking over to the doorway to Leda’s room, pausing to murmur something softly in Pat’s ear.

“You know, maybe we should start numbering ourselves."


End file.
